We Have a Common Goal
by The-Canadian-SuperStar-27
Summary: Abgail was taken by Nazi soldiers for Schmidt at the age of eleven. When she escapes years later she runs into Schmidt other escaped project Erik Lensherr. Can they put their horrific pasts and anger beside themselves and become partners. But what happens when their own kind finds them and wants to help?


**This is the smae story from before. I just had to change some stuff that I didn't like. **

**Also, sorry I haven't been updating. I was gone on a 11 day sail boat trip and 2 days I'll be leaving for Vancouver for about 2 and half weeks, then after that school is going to start back up real soon. **

**I'll try to update sooner with almost all of my stories. Sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Abagil! Abagil!"

A voice called out. Slowly Abagil opened her eyes from her sleep. The voice belonged to her mother Athalia. Abagil sat up in her small bed and rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes.

"Abagil! Get up!"

Her mother yelled as she ran into her daughter's small bedroom.

"Mama?"

Abagil asked as her mother grabbed her boots from the floor and wool coat was in her hands.

"Hurry. Get dressed."

Athalia told her daughter, handing her the boots and coat. Abagil moved to the edge of her bed and slipped her bare feet into her small work boots and put her wool coat over her nightgown. As she did this Athalia removed her gold band and single diamond wedding ring off her hand and put it on the chain of her sliver locket. She held the piece of jewelry in her hand before placing it in her daughters.

Abagil looked at the jewelry then her mother.

"Mama I-"

"Take them, darling."

Abagil put the necklace in her coat pocket then grabbed a photograph from the small bedside table. It was of her and her family.

Her mother grabbed her hand and they quickly went into the main room of the small farmhouse.

"What's going on?"

Abagil asked her family. Her brother Zedekian shot his little sister a death glare.

"The Nazi. They found out about you. You're the reason why!"

Ever sine Abagil got her powers a year ago Zedekian has hated her. He hated her because she was now different. He was the one who told the Nazis about her, the only reason why he told them is so they could get rid of her for him.

Abagil's eyes filled with tires at her brothers words.

"Zedekian."

Their mother said as she wrapped her arms around her young daughter. Zedekian looked at his family. None of them were on his side.

"I get it. You're on her side because she's special and you love her more then me."

He turned and walked out of the front door. When he was outside four trucks pulled up with seven Nazi soldiers inside. One of them walked over to Zedekian and looked down at the thirteen year old.

"Zedekian?"

"Ja." (Yes)

"Ist sie drin?" (Is she inside?)

The boy nodded then another soldier walked up and hit Zedekian over the head with the butt of his gun. He fell to the ground and felt blood rush out of the fresh cut on his head. All he could think was.

**What have I done?**

He watched as the soldiers kicked down the door to his home and he heard his mother and sister scream.

Athalia held on to Abagil as they hid from the soldiers in the other room. They were just on the other side of the wall from the main room. She held onto her daughter and she heard her muffled cries of apology.

"It's not your fault."

She promised her.

The soldiers pointed their guns at the men of the Friedrich's. The commanding officer looked at the men then back at his soldiers.

"Finden Sie das Mädchen." (Find the girl.)

The other soldiers did as they were told. One of them walked into the kitchen where Athalia and Abagil were. When he saw them he grabbed Abagil by her long blonde hair and pulled her to his side. She screamed out in pain for her mother and other soldier came in and grabber Athalia. The two brought the females into the main room and Athalia was pushed over to her husband.

Abagil was now crying again and the soldier slapped her across the face to make her stop.

"ruhige Mädchen" (Quiet girl.)

Another soldier looked at the Friedrich's then at his commanding officer.

"Was machen wir mit diesen zu tun? Nehmen Sie sie nach Auschwitz?" (What do we do with these ones? Take them to Auschwitz?)

"Der Arzt will nur das Mädchen. Ich weiß nichts über die anderen zu kümmern." (The doctor just wants the girl. I don't care about the others.)

He then looked at the family then at Abagil.

She knew what they were saying, every single word. She knew both German and English but she was raised on the German language. But what the man said next she couldn't handle what he said.

"Tötet sie" (Kill them.)

Her eyes winded, more tears flowed down her face and she felt as if she was going to throw up.

"Nein! Nein! Bitte!" (No! No! Please!)

She screamed. This did not faze the soldiers. In seconds bullets flew through the air, hitting every singe one of her family members.

"Mama! Papa! Joakim! Ephram! Tuvia!"

Abagil screamed as the soldier drug her out of the only home she ever knew.

She was now covered in the blood of her family along with the Nazis. As she was being drug out to the trucks the soldiers arrived in. she looked over to see a body of her brother on the ground.

"Zedekian!"

The commanding officer was the closest to him. The soldier looked back at Abagil then down at Zedekian, pulling out his gun.

Zedekian looked at his younger sister with remorse and guilt in his eyes.

"Tut mir so leid. Bitte vergib mir" (I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.)

Then one last gunshot sounded from the Friedrich's farm.

Abagil continued to cry and scream for family and for anyone really. Anyone who would save her from these murders.

But help never came.

She was thrown into the back of a truck, then a heavy metal door was shut be hide her. Leaving her in a world of darkness.

She heard the group of soldiers' laugh, the doors of the trucks opening and closing, the sound of engines starting.

**I'm going to die. **

Was the only thing going thought the eleven year olds head as she lay in curled up in a ball on the cold, dark, metal floor. She cried dead family members and for herself. Then the automobile lurched forward carrying Abagil to her horrible unknown.

When the war ended Abagil thought she would be free. That was a false hope.

It was now September 16, 1946. The war ended a year and forth teen days ago. Still she was being tested on and tortured daily.

Abagil still remembers the day she was taken, August 2, 1944. She has lived in this living hell for 730 days. It has been 730 days since her loved ones were murdered in front of her. 730 days since she was taken from the only home she had ever known. And 730 days since she had swore revenge on every single man who had to do with her family's murder and has swore she will kill every man and women responsible for truing her into the monster she has become.

"Je mehr Sie versuchen aufzuhören, mich um so mehr ich dich leiden werde." (The more you try to stop me the more I'll make you suffer.)

The soldier said as he squeezed his fingers around Abagil's throat. She didn't listen. She continued to try and break free from his hold.

Her vision was becoming blurry the longer his hand was wrapped around her throat.

Slowly she moved both her hands up just a bit. Her fingertips tingled as she felt the water inside his body of the German soldier. She closed her hands and the soldier's eyes winded feeling something wrong in his body. The she pulled her hands back and the water just came thought his body and flouted in front of her. His body fell to the ground, lifeless. Then Abagil dropped the water onto his body.

"Lieber Gott." (Dear God.)

One of the doctors said she looked at what had just happened to the soldier. The doctor knew what had just happened, Abagil Friedrich had just snapped.

But clapping came from the head doctor.

"unglaubliche Abigail." (Incredible Abagil.)

Klaus Schmidt said moving toward her. Abagil was breathing heavily, trying to restock her air supply.

She looked up at the man who begun this horrible nightmare, Doctor Klaus Schmidt. He wants one thing and one thing only, to control her and use her mutation for his own plans.

"Jetzt weiß ich, kann man das Wasser in der Wanne zu bewegen. Tun Sie es." (Now, I know you can move that water in the tub. Do it.)

She gave him a look of pure hatred, she spat at his feet. Her spit landed on his hand made Italian leather shoes.

With one swift move Schmidt grabbed her throat and squeezed, pushed her into the wall and lifting her off her feet.

Now she was gasping for air. He was strangling her a lot hared than the now dead soldier at their feet.

"Ich werde Sie bitten, noch einmal. Bewegen Sie das Wasser." (I am going to ask you one more time. Move the water.)

Abagil did as she was told. She lifted her hands once again, this time she moved her hands up, as she did this the fifteen gallons of water in the metal tub was raised up into the air. When it got about three feet into the air she dropped her hands and as did he water.

Schmidt let go of her and she fell to the floor as well. Her right hand went to her throat and as coughed.

Schmidt turned to the other doctors the looked down at the dead soldier, putting his foot on his chest shaking him lightly. Then he looked back at the four doctors in front of him.

"Muss noch Arbeit. Wir werden morgen fortgesetzt." (Still needs work. We'll continue tomorrow.)

Two soldiers took Abagil back to her cell. They threw her in and then shut the door. She laid there still trying to breath. She looked over at the left wall to see the calendar and the photograph of her family.

On the calendar the date May 3 was circled in red pen. That is today's date. Today is Abagil's eighteenth birthday.

The date is May 3, 1951.

It has been six years and one hundred and twenty-three days since she had been taken.

Somehow Abagil was going to leave this place. That day would be tonight. Tonight she was going to be free.

"Ich brauche, um die Toilette zu benutzen." ( I need to use the restroom.)

Abagil said knocking on her cell door. She heard footsteps coming toward the door. She slowly took two steps back and her right hand held onto her mothers heart locket and wedding ring that sat on the chain. Inside the locket she had folded up the picture of her family.

The door opened to show one of the doctors she hated, Shmuel Liszt. He is one of the doctors that have raped her on numerous occasions.

"Komm schon. Schmuck!" (Come on. Schmuck!)

A soldier came running down the hall and stopped in front of them.

"Herr." (Sir.)

"Nimm sie auf die Toilette." (Take her to the restroom.)

Then Liszt walked by down the hall the opposite way from the restroom.

"Gehen Freak." (Walk freak.)

Schmuck said pointing his gun at her, Abagil put her hands in the air then headed towards the restroom down the hall. When they were about four yards away from the restroom she felt the water in the there and above them in the pipes. With her hands still in the air she closed them into fists and quickly moved them down. The water in the pipes broke through the metal pipe line and the concrete ceiling.

She turned around and she controlled the water inside Schmucks armed hand to point his gun at himself then shoot. The bullet when straight into the side of his head and he dropped to the floor.

Abagil grabbed his gun then ran down the rest of the flooded hallway to the exit. As she ran closer to the door her legs carried her faster. When her body made contact with the door the force caused it to fly open.

She was outside. The sky was a pink and orange colour as the almost set be hide the horizon. This has been the first time she's been outside in over three months. All she could do was continue to run and she'd be free.

As she ran to the fence across the yard men were shouting at her to stop, but she just controlled the water inside of them and made it leave them. When she arrived at the fence there was no more shouting, she had killed all the soldiers. She jumped up and grabbed onto the chain link fence and begun to climb the seven foot metal barrier. At the top there was barbed wire but she just continued to climb, the pain from the wire was just painless because of the adrenaline pumping through her vines. When she clear the wire she jumped down the seven feet to land on solid ground and took off running.

She didn't look back at the building she had been held in for the pass three years. She just ran off into the sunset to somewhere better then this.

This was the birthday present she had been asking for the pass six year. Freedom.

"Was meinst du damit sie weg ist!" (What do you mean she's gone!)

Schmidt yelled at the four remaining soldiers in his office.

"Wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Um Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen Arzt, wir Angst vor ihr. Sie tötete 39 Männer, ohne auch nur zu berühren." (We couldn't stop her. To tell you the truth doctor, we're scared of her. She killed thirty nine men without even touching them.)

The doctor laughed. The soldiers laughed as well until Schmidt pulled out his gun and shot the rest of his soldiers. The four fell to the ground with a thud and he walked back be hide his desk and looked down at the opened files of his two escaped projects.

Abagil Friedrich and Erik Lensherr.

Abagil collapsed to her knees near the edge of a tree line. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. She stayed like this till she heard a twig snap under a foot. Her head shot up and she opened her eyes to see a older woman then herself, maybe in her late twenties to early thirty's, standing just a couple feet away from her with a wool blanket in her hands.

"Bist du in Ordnung lieben?" (Are you alright dear?)

Abagil was lost for words. She just looked at the woman then she made her way over to Abagil, wrapped the wool blanket around her small dainty body and helped her to her feet.

"Ich werde dich mit hinein nehmen. Mein Mann in der Lage zu bereinigen diese Kürzungen haben." (I'll take you inside. My husband will be able to clean up those cuts you have.)

The woman said as she helped Abagil over to the small little farmhouse that reminded her of her own home from so long ago.

When they arrived at the home a man, who Abagil took as the woman's husband, held the door open for them. When they were inside she helped her to the kitchen table then the man walked over to her and the woman went to get Abagil something to drink.

"Hallo. Meine Frau wahrscheinlich gar nicht sagen, mein Name, nicht wahr?" (Hello. My wife probably didn't tell you my name, did she?)

Abagil shook her head. He smiled then opened a metal box on the table, the box was filled with medical supplies. Then the woman returned into the room with a glass of water and sat down next to her husband.

"Nun, ich bin Bruno. Und Sie bereits erfüllt meine schöne Frau, Gretel." (Well, I am Bruno. And you already met my beautiful wife, Gretel.)

"I am Abagil."

She said in flawless English. Growing up her parents and brothers taught her all kinds of languages. She knows how to speck fluent English, French, Swedish, Russian, and Spanish. Then her main language is German.

"I see you can speck English. Sehr gut." (Very good)

Bruno told her. Gretel just smiled when she heard her name.

"You have such a beautiful name. We were going to name our daughter Abagil."

Abagil smiled at Gretel then took a drink of the water. Bruno grabbed her right wrist to look at her fore arm but she pulled away, his hand get go of her wrist.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

Bruno caught a glimpse of black tattooed numbers in the middle of her forearm. He frowned then put down the cotton swab he had in his other hand then pushed up his right sleeve. Showing his own numbers.

134689

"We'll show you ours if you show us yours."

"Bruno. Do you really think she was in a-"

Gretel stopped mid sentence when Abagil showed them her arm.

218967

Then Gretel did the same. She pushed up her sleeve and showed the young girl her band.

146800

"How old were you?"

"Eleven."

Gretel's hand went to her month in shock.

"Good Lord. So young."

Bruno continued his work on Abagil and explained how him and Gretel met in the camp they were in and how before they left the camp Gretel was pregnant with their child. But when she gave birth the baby girl didn't make it. Her name was to Abagil Rose.

The story made Abagil cry.

"It's alright dear." Gretel said putting her hand on her back and slowly rubbed her back as she cried. After a few minutes of this she was able to control herself once more.

"What camp were you in?"

Bruno asked as he finished up putting his tools away.

"Auschwitz."

"That's were we both where. What were your family's name. maybe you knew them."

"I was the only one of my family there."

"Oh…well I'm done. So if Gretel you'd like to show her where she could stay."

Then Bruno left the room with his first aid kit. Gretel did just that. She took Abagil into a the back gust room.

"There's some clothes in those drawers. They may fit you. They from when I was your age."

Abagil hugged her. This was the first time in over six years that she had hugged or been hugged by someone.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen ist alles in der Vergangenheit." (Don't worry sweetheart. It's all in the past.)

She thanked her then she left. Abagil collapsed into the bed and fell asleep. It was the best night of sleep she has had in years.

In the morning she wrote them a letter explaining herself and her past to them. She knew she could trust them. She left it on the bed in her room. Then she went out to the kitchen to see them both sitting there eating breakfast. She sat down and joined them and announced that she had to leave.

Gretel and Bruno packed her a large bag full of fresh clean clothes, all the money that didn't have in the bank and a map.

The three of them stood outside saying their good byes when Bruno gave Abagil the key to his truck.

"Oh Bruno, I couldn't."

"Take it. I have an older one I can drive. I think you'll use the car more then I will."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. I can never repay you."

"You don't have to, Abagil. You already have."

Gretel said with a smile. Before Abagil cried she got into the truck, waved good bye one last time, and then drove away from the couple that reminded her of her own parents.

February 24, 1956, when Abagil found Doctor Michael Hiller. She had spent the last six months hunting him down. She finally found him in his vacation home in Amsterdam.

She stood at the front door of the home at the edge of the city. She knocked twice till she heard a mans voice yell out that he was coming.

The door opened to an older looking Doctor Hiller. After she escaped five years ago he had become a drunk, it reined three marries, he had gone to jail for two years for beating his last wife, and most of all he was one of Schmidt last good friends.

When he saw her standing on his front stoop he had no idea who she was other then a gorgeous woman standing on his stoop.

" muss Michael Hiller sein." (Hello. You must be Michael Hiller."

"Ja."

"Nun Herr, schickte Kolter mir als Geburtstagsgeschenk." (Well sir, Kolter sent me as a birthday gift.)

He smiled at her and moved to the side so she could enter his home.

"Mit allen Mitteln. Kommen Sie herein" (By all means. Come on in.)

She smiled at him then walked inside. When she was inside she found herself in the living room. Hiller shut the door be hide him and walked up be hide her.

"Wie ist dein Name, Zucker?" (What's your name, sugar?)

She turned around and put her hands on his chest. Feeling the water inside of him better then before.

"Abagil Friedrich."

Hiller eyes winded and he looked to his coffee table to see his gun laying there.

Abagil followed his eyes then looked back at him.

"Sie werden keine Zeit haben, Herr Doktor." (You won't have time, Doctor.)

Then she pushed him into the wall with her hand around his throat. He was gasping for air as she squeezed harder. At the same time he felt his insides feel like they were being squeezed to death as well.

"Warum tust du das?" (Why are you doing this?)

He managed to yell. She just laughed at him.

"Warum? Sie zerstört mich." (Why? You destroyed me.)

"Ich habe nur Befehle befolgt!" (I was only following orders!"

The next few seconds happened so fast.

Abagil took the water from his body, as always it flouted mid air in front of her. Then the next thing was unexpected the front door opened to show a man.

Hiller dead body fell to the ground as Abagil looked at the man. The man had a gun in mid air in front of him.

"Was ... wie machst du das?" (What… how are you doing that?)

She said looking at him.

"Ich dachte, ich war allein." ( I thought I was alone.)

He said looking at the water more then at her.

"Sieht so aus, wir sind nicht so allein, wie wir dachten." (Looks like we're not as alone as we thought.)

She said dropping the water. The man brought the gun to his hand then put in in the back of his trousers. She walked up to him and put out her hand.

"Abagil Friedrich."

He looked at her arm and saw the number tattoo. He knew what she was up to. Maybe they had the same goal.

He moved up his right sleeve showing off his band.

214782

"Erik Lensherr. I'm looking to kill Schmidt."

"Well Mister Lensherr, we share the same dream."

Then he shook her hand.

They both knew hat this meant. They had to have each others back. If they wanted to find Schmidt they both knew that they have to work together.


End file.
